


Geometric Love

by AussieRubix, uncontrollablesobbing_mp3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BPS april-may event, Betting Rings, Lack of Communication, M/M, Polyamory, it still counts if you publish it on the 31st right, i’m not kidding about the betting rings, most of those characters show up once but it’s important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRubix/pseuds/AussieRubix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3
Summary: Three hands, intertwined. Three hearts beating as one.—In collaboration with aussierubix for the BPS server’s April-May event!





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did we have to come here in January?” 

The question fell unanswered in the quiet car, the only distinguishable sounds were of the engine and the wheels on the road. 

 

“It was the only time we could’ve done it t’at worked with the transfer kids.” 

 

“But still, it’s so gross and grey everywhere.” He ruffled a hand through bright pink hair, adjusting it once more out of paranoia or nerves, Brian couldn’t tell. 

 

“T’at’s just how their weather is, Mini.” 

 

“Do you think it’s like this all year?”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t been here.”

 

“I hope it isn’t, then it’ll be just like home again.”

 

An uncomfortable silence settled again over the car, and Brian glanced out of the window at the changing landscape. His new home was further than he liked from the school, but he had to roll with whatever was coming his way. He had been chosen as the top of his class, after all, and there really was no turning back around and going back to the airport. 

 

So now he was stuck in a town he barely knew, in a car with two of his fellow irish classmates, one of which he couldn’t talk to for fear of losing brain cells (he had no clue how David had qualified for the transfer student’s program with his grammar) and the other… He glanced at his pink-haired classmate and felt his cheeks flush. Well, he would leave that for later. 

 

The car slowed to a stop in front of a beige and red building, and the doors unlocked. Their driver, and the parent who had traded off one of her kids for the three of them, wished them well as they got out. Mini being Mini, he started another conversation and Brian stood by his side with David, just kinda waiting until the car pulled away. 

 

“Well, she’s nice. Okay, now where the hell do we go to get in to this school?”

 

“Maybe t’ front door?” David answered quietly, pointing at the fire-engine-red doors that were clogged with people, and Brian sighed. 

 

“Probably.” He grimaced. He forgot this part of moving to a new school- other kids. “I don’t know how the  _ hell  _ we’re meant’ta get there, with the crowds and all.”

 

“Excuse me?” Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Brian whipped around to find a guy with a mop of curly brown hair looking up at him. The guy was taller than Mini, but still a bit shorter than him or David, and was wearing a pink and orange dress shirt. “Are you guys new?”

 

“Yeah, actually, we’ve jus’ transferred from Ireland.” David answered, and the guy smiled, holding out a hand to him. 

 

“Cool. I’m Brock, and I’m guessing you’re trying to get to the office?”

 

Brian smiled and shook his hand, taking the handshake from David. “Yes, we are. I’m Brian, t’at’s M- Craig…” he interrupted himself and reminded himself to use Mini’s given name, after all, the guy couldn’t go around being called ‘Mini’ forever. Mini nodded at him. “And David. We all went’ta a school outside of Dublin, and now we’re here.”

 

Brock nodded along. “Cool. Follow me, I guess. The principal will probably make me tour you guys around.”

 

“How d’you know that?” Mini piped up. 

 

“He’s my dad, now let’s go.” Brock smiled, and guided them through the fray. 

 

—

 

Ten minutes of paperwork and mantra-ing (the principal’s secretary had said quite a few while filing papers that had nearly made the four of them crack up and Craig seriously consider the sanity of this little American school), they were off on a tour with a reluctant Brock. 

They got to about the second hallway when a guy over David’s height with dirty blond hair came up to them, slinging an arm around Brock’s shoulder. “Are these the transfer guys?” 

And Craig’s jaw dropped.  _ Whoa _ .

“Yeah, they are. I’m showing them around, wanna tag along?” Brock smiled, shifting a little under the guy’s arm. 

He shrugged. “Sure. I have a free period first anyways. What’s you guys’ names?”

Craig managed to pick his jaw up off the floor long enough for Brock to introduce them. “I’m Tyler, you need anything, still ask Brock, I’m not dealing with random shit.”

That made them laugh and set off a funny feeling in his stomach that definitely hadn’t been there before.  _ Damnit, Mini, _ he lectured himself,  _ You can’t get a stupid crush on every hot guy you see as soon as you meet them! _

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and followed Brock through the tour. They met quite a few people along the way- whether they were Brock’s friends or Tyler’s, they all seemed pretty nice (although it had been a bit strange when one of Brock’s friends had climbed David like a monkey on a tree to see what the view was like from his shoulders, but David didn’t seem to mind and carried him for a while). The tour finished and the bell rang, and off they went. 

“Which class do you have next, neon hair?” Tyler asked, and Mini scoffed in mock offense. 

“English. And the hair was a bet, y’know.”

Tyler raised a brow. “Really, what was it?”

“Brian, he told me I wouldn’t dye my hair bright pink, and then I did.” Mini chuckled. “He even paid for it, the dumbass.”

Tyler laughed and started walking, and then stopped. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“We have English together, dipshit!”

Mini’s face flushed pink. “Oh. Right.” He spluttered. “Well why didn’t you say that?!”

“I didn’t think I needed to, now hurry up, we’re gonna be late!”

Mini almost grabbed onto the guy, and thankfully had the sense to not suddenly yank at him. “Damn, calm down, you giant!”

“Okay, okay, we don’t need to bring out the height difference.” Tyler laughed. “Midget.”

“Mini, actually.” He admitted. “People usually call me Mini.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, but shrugged nonetheless. The bell rang. “Well, now we’re late.”

 

—

 

The school day came to a close rather quickly. To Tyler, it seemed a little too quick, but he guessed it had to do in part with the three transfer students, with which he now shared all of his classes with at least one of them. 

He and Anthony had walked them out of Chem right as the final bell rang, and Tyler sighed and smiled. “Finally, it’s over for the day.”

Craig, or as he had been called several times, Mini, laughed. “Damn, that bad, huh?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. He had discovered he could banter easily with Mini and Brian, and sometimes David. “Now that I’ve got you three in my classes to fuck me up, yeah, sure.”

“Hey, we’re scholars, okay? It’s the whole reason why we’re here, so we won’t fuck up your classes.” David shrugged, making his fellow irishmen laugh. 

They stepped out into the parking lot, and Tyler watched as the three looked around, probably to get picked up. A car finally pulled up that Mini pointed out, and the other two followed him to it. They waved goodbye to Tyler as they left, and Tyler waved back, aware that Brock had come to stand by his side. 

 

“They’re nice.”

 

“Not as nice as Evan or Smitty were when they transferred in.”

 

“Give it time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Tyler waved it off, trying not to think about the middle guy with the brown hair- Brian, he corrected himself. His name was Brian. 

 

Brock looked up at him curiously. “You like one of them, don’t you?” He said quietly. 

 

Tyler stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said quietly, turning back to walk into the school.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The lunchroom was noisy and jam-packed, like it always was. In one corner, though, the group seated around the table was still, solemn, even. Hands were tucked in pockets instead of on the tables, and nervous, almost accusatory glances went around the group. 

Finally, Anthony withdrew a hand from his jeans pocket, resting it in the center of the table. 

“Twenty bucks says Tyler asks Mini out.” He said clearly. 

It had been a little over a month since the three Irish transfers had come in, and, well, they had a dilemma. 

Not with David, of course, he’d already cozied up to the biggest (and shortest) troublemaker in the school and they were getting along amazingly.

It was Brian and Mini and Tyler. 

No one had really expected it to happen, but a love triangle was quickly forming between them, and there was major contention as to who the final couple was going to be. 

“Bullshit.” Marcel took out his own twenty and slapped it on the table. “This twenty says Tyler asks Brian out, he’s had heart eyes for him all week.”

“No, Brian’s gonna ask Mini.” David piped up. “I’ve got… uh… Ten euros on it.” 

“You sure about that?” Marcel asked. 

David shrugged. “I’ve known them since second’ry school, it’s gonna happen.”

This sprung up a wave of chatter, which was soundly interrupted by Evan rapping on the table for everyone’s attention. “Okay, but you all aren’t accounting for the fact that we have  _ Mini _ involved in this.”

“So?”

“So, he’s gonna do  _ some _ thing, and I bet he’s gonna ask Tyler out. In the next month.”

“How much do you put on it?” Anthony asked. 

“Twelve dollars canadian.” He threw the bills out on the table with a grin.

“Is that legal?”

“It is if we count Nogla’s euros.” 

“Okay, fine. Anyone else have specific bets?”

“Fifteen on Brian asking Tyler.” John hummed, putting three five-dollar bills on the pile. 

Smitty pushed in a small stack of coins. “I say Mini’s gonna ask Brian out by the time we hit spring break.” 

“What even  _ are _ these?”

“Real Canadian dollars.” He high-fived Evan across the table. 

Anthony shook his head. “Fuckin’ Canadians. Okay, now anyone else with a regular bet?”   
“I think that covers everything.” Scotty said, but Lui interjected. 

“Three cents that nothing happens.” he said, and the table let out a collective groan. “It could be the Evan and Tyler bet all over again.”

Evan pouted from his spot. “I still can’t believe you guys thought we were gonna be a thing.” Jon patted his back sympathetically. 

A few more small bets were placed, Scotty following Marcel’s reasoning and Jon following Evan’s, as well as Ryan and Luke stopping by and betting Tyler to Mini and nothing happening respectively.

Brock was the last of the group not in question to stop by, and he sighed when he saw the little pile of money in the center. “I know you’re betting on the three of them, so don’t try to deny it. Do they know?”

“No, none of them have come by.” Anthony raised an eyebrow. “Plus, it’s more fun, you know this.”

“Well, I’d say it’s a good idea to hide your money, I just saw them leave the library.” 

There was a mad dash to sort out the various bills and coins ( _ damnit, Smitty _ ), and they had everything away by the time the doors to the cafeteria swung open. There they were, Tyler in between Brian and Mini, none of them close enough to touch each other but not far enough away to deny any “crushes” or anything of the like. As they approached, Tyler frowned. 

“What’s wrong? You guys look like you’re gonna tell us someone died.”

Brock laughed. “Nah, it was nothing. David said something dumb.”

David protested, and the tension in the air dissolved into laughter. The three sat, Brian alone on one side of the table and Tyler and Mini across from them. Evan and Anthony glanced at each other, each with a small smirk on their faces. 

“So, how’s your day been, guys?” Brock asked, trying to keep the mood light. Internally, he rolled his eyes, of course everyone was trying to get their little ships to sail. 

“Awful, I’ve been stuck with these two all day.” Tyler huffed and Mini and Brian looked mock-offended. 

“Hey, we’re good company!” Brian frowned. 

“All you two did was talk about how much you wanted Starbucks.” Tyler pointed out.

Smitty locked eyes with David. Another smirk. “Really?” Smitty asked, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“No, we did not!” Brian huffed, and Mini laughed. 

“We kinda did.”

“...Okay yeah but I’m not gonna admit that!” A slight flush rose in Brian’s face, and Mini giggled. 

“You had study halls, right?” Scotty asked.

Tyler nodded. “Two of them, it’s a weird balance, but at least I have someone to talk to in the ones today.” He smiled.   
It was Mini’s turn to blush, and Brian seemed very interested in some of the frayed threads on his bag suddenly. “Anyways-” Tyler continued, like he was unfazed, though he wouldn’t look towards Mini or Brian. The suddenly awkward air around them was almost comedic.   
“Yeah, anyways…” Mini started, and then swore. “Shit, Brian, I left your jacket in our last classroom!”   
The flush to Brian’s face seemed to darken a shade or two. “Really?”   
“Yeah, I’m sorry, I can go get it.” He said, and before Brian could answer him, Marcel interrupted.   
“What was Mini doing with Brian’s jacket?”   
Tyler smirked. “He was cold.”   
“Yeah, so what? Brian was being nice.” Mini defended. “Unlike someone.”   
“You wound me, midget.” Tyler said, mock-offended. “I can go get the jacket, if you want it back Brian.”   
“Why would ye do that?” David asked offhand, still eating through what looked like both his and Lui’s lunches.    
Tyler turned an... interesting shade of pink. “It’s on my way to my next class, might as well.”   
“No, it’s okay, I’ll get it.” Mini huffed. “I was the one who left it in the first place.”   
“Why don’t you both go?” Evan suggested, trying his best to sound casual.   
Tyler looked to Mini, and Mini looked right back, and they both shrugged, getting up to leave.   
“Wait, wait for me.” Brian frowned. “It  _ is _ my jacket, after all.”   
Sure enough, the two waited while Brian clambered out of his seat, and as soon as the three were out of the doors, the table erupted in debate. It was quickly interrupted by Brock holding up a scrap piece of paper.    
“I want to place a bet.”   
The table went quiet. No matter the circumstances, Brock had never placed any bets, not even any where he’d had the advantage. “Go ahead.” Anthony grinned.   
“A hundred dollars,” He started, and the table was filled with chatter. “Wait. A hundred dollars, and I bet they’ll all be together before the end of the month.”   
The group quieted, considering his words. “You picked a hell of a way to start for a first bet.” Lui whistled.    
“Well,” Brock shrugged, putting the paper in the center. “I guess I’m just confident about my chances.”

\- -

“Hey, I just got a text from Evan.” Mini noted. He was next to Tyler as Brian was in the classroom, getting his jacket back.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “What’d he say?”   
“He invited all three of us over to his place tonight for a party.”   
“So? Are... you gonna go?” Tyler asked, looking down at the shorter teen with his piercing blue eyes, and Mini felt it hard to keep his breath in his chest.    
“Uh, yeah! Sure! I haven’t been to a party out here yet.” Mini smiled, hoping his face wasn’t too red by then.    
Tyler grinned at him. “Great, Evan throws the best parties.”    
Mini nodded, and the classroom door swung open next to them. Brian stepped out from the room, his red jacket in hand. “Got it. How much longer do you have until your next class?” He asked, pulling the sleeves over his shoulders so he could tie it on like an ascot.    
“Five minutes, I’m not worried.” He shrugged.   
“Do I have class with you?” Mini frowned.   
Brian shook his head, “No, you’re with me.”    
  
Mini looked up at Brian as he offered an arm to him. “C’mon, we don’t wanna be late and we’re on the other side of the school.”    
Mini gripped onto his arm carefully. Why was his face so hot all of a sudden? It wasn’t like he was with Tyler. Maybe…both?   
_ Damnit.  _

 

Brian started walking, practically pulling the shorter teen along as they headed to the classroom. He tried not to look at Mini, instead looking back at Tyler, who was glaring him down with those blue eyes. Why did that look he gave Brian make his heart beat so fast?    
He took in a sharp breath.   
_ Shit. _

 

Tyler watched them go, like he had a dozen times before. And, without fail, Mini turned back and waved at him. Brian had turned, too, and he waved back to both of them. “See you tonight!” Mini called, and Tyler nodded. They were both smiling when they turned back around, and he leaned up against the set of lockers nearest to his classroom. Why was it that both of their grins made him so weak at the knees?

_ Fuck. _


	3. Rubix's Comic -> Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! AussieRubix here, this is my artistic part of the event! It's pretty short, but it takes place between chapter 2 and 3!!

 

And there you have it! My entry to the BPS may event~!


	4. Chapter 4

“Craig?”    
Tyler’s voice echoed through the playground, which was quiet other than Mini’s own ramblings and the crickets From how quiet it was, Mini could tell that the tall teen was searching from the front of the small park to the back, and it would only be a matter of time before he found him. It was a full moon, and the stars shone brightly in the night sky.   
“Craig? Mini? You out here?”    
He sighed heavily. “Yeah. I am, I’m by the swings.”

Tyler finally came into view, but Brian was with him too, lagging behind him a few steps. “Um.. Hi.” 

“You really meant it?” Brian said, when he got close enough so he wasn’t shouting. “What you said back at the party?”   
“Well, would I be out here trying to run off if I  _ didn’t  _ mean it?” He retorted dryly. 

“Mini.” Tyler’s voice was softer than usual but held no room for witty remarks or waffling away from the truth.    
He sighed and hung his head. “Yes.” He said quietly. “I meant it. I like both of you, I just… didn’t realize it until a while ago.”   
There was silence between them, the chirping of the crickets around them filling their emptied conversation with awkwardness.   
“I-”   
“Do-”   
Tyler and Brian spoke at the same time, and both stopped, faces pink, though Mini wasn’t quite sure under the light of the moon.   
“You go first.” Brian insisted, and Tyler sighed.   
“Okay, I wanted to say, I do like you back, Craig,” Mini’s heart soared, but he thought he saw Brian’s face fall. “But… I also think I like Brian too.” The end of his sentence was quiet as he sat down between Mini’s swing and an empty one. 

He hadn’t expected that, to say the least. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” Brian sighed, hands fidgeting in his jacket sleeves. “Well… I guess I’ll start by saying that I’ve had a thing for you, Craig Thompson, since second’ry school.” His face was slowly growing pinker, but he continued on. “And honestly, I didn’t like you that much when I first met you, but the more I talk to you, I think I’m falling for you too.” He sat down on the swing on Tyler’s other side. 

There was quiet. Three minds racing all at once, three hearts pumping not quite in sync, but moving closer all the same. 

“So… what do we do?” Brian said reluctantly. “I mean, this is great and all, knowing, but… what now?”

Mini kicked his feet a bit, starting to swing and wincing at the creaking of the rusted equipment. “I’m not really sure, I don’t think any of us are. None of us want to just be a couple, so…” he shrugged.

“Why not just be all three, then?” Tyler stammered out on one breath. “I mean, it’s not unheard of to be three people in a relationship, but it would take some work.”

Brian twisted himself in his swing to face the other two. “I’m still not a hundred percent sure, but I like that idea.”

“Maybe we should go on a date, the three of us, and see what happens.” Mini suggested. 

There was a loud creak from the swing set and they all jumped. The wind was picking up now, whistling in their ears, and the trees around them rustled. The whole area was enough to give Mini the creeps, and he leaned a little bit closer to Tyler and Brian, just in case. 

“Where should we go?”

Mini frowned and thought. “There should be a carnival in town in about a week, I overheard someone talking about it the other day.”

“Hey, it’s another American things Craig ‘n I have never experienced.” Brian laughed.

“That’s so cheesy, though…” Tyler huffed. “But if you two want to go-“

He was interrupted by a gust of wind blowing the far swings into a far pole with a loud  **clang** that caught all three of them off guard again. 

Mini winced. “Whatever planning we do, can we do it inside somewhere?”

“Yep.”

“This place is pretty creepy all by itself.” Tyler stood, and the other two hopped off their swings. “There’s a café not too far from here that I think you two’d like.”

Brian scoffed. “Is it a starbucks?” 

“Maybe it is.” He led them away from the small park, hands brushing besides theirs, until finally Mini gripped on, and Brian followed suit. 

Three pairs of hands. Three hearts. 

It was a full moon, and the start of a new beginning.

 

 

+cookie:

“Gimme the binoculars!”

 

“Wait, hold on, I can’t see them.”

 

“I can, and I’m not even wearing them, Evan. They’re out on the swing set.”

 

There was finally a bit of quiet as the two looked on from the high window. 

 

“Anthony, they’re blushing.” 

 

“I see it.”

 

Another few minutes, and Evan dropped the binoculars to the carpeted ground. Anthony sighed. “Damnit.”

 

Brock entered, two soda bottles in hand. “So, what happened?”

 

Anthony resignedly pulled out a small wad of bills from his pocket and handed them over. “How did you know?”

 

“Just a bit of intuition.” Brock grinned. 


End file.
